


Petals that may fall

by Nykamito



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Character Deaths, F/F, F/M, Possible gore later on, Thrill, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykamito/pseuds/Nykamito
Summary: Rwby and the gang were living out their lives as your average college students. Or as average as they could get. Until an unknown virus broke out.Months have passed and a good number of the populice has been infected. In that time span came the panic, chaos and loss.Now the survivors are left  to pick up the pieces of their lives, while unknown shadows move in the background.Not every Fairy tale is a happy one...





	Petals that may fall

A Shot had been fired, the first one was a warning even though the person was long gone. There was no bringing them back but one could only hope.  
  
“dd-don’t make me do this…please!” she was begging then demanding, the gun in her hand was rattling against her sweaty palms. “Fight it! Don’t let it take you too!” Her voice was giving out.  
  
“I’m sorry rub..” The second and third round were fired and they were out, their already lifeless body fell to the ground with a thud.  A black mist began to escape out of them. Looking to her sister she placed a hand on her shoulder. “I know it’s hard but it had to be done, we do them justice by living on….we owe that to them.” Pulling her sister into her chest she held her tight.  
  
Ruby crumbled into her sister, “th-they could have fought it…why..”  
  
Rubbing her sisters head she kissed her forehead, “I know rub. I know. Come on their waiting for us back at the base, pretty sure Weiss made something moderately edible today…maybe.”  
  
Ruby couldn’t help but laugh despite the tears that didn't want to stop falling, “Yang she burned my drink…”  
  
“oh come on ice queen is great in the kitchen.”  
  
ruby replied, “….great at burning the kitchen, we specifically had to leave our old base because she caused a fire.”

“Okay yeah...she's pretty bad.” Yang began walking back to the base with ruby following, pausing she was going to turn around but decided it best not to. “I’m sorry… But I’ll avenge you. I promise.” Clutching the charm in her hand, she pulled on her red hoodie then ran to catch up to Yang.

  
  
It had been months since the Grimm virus had infected the populace, and with it came the panic, chaos and loss. It was so sudden no one had time to prepare, and what made it worse was the very people you thought would be of help weren’t. Humans became like animals, killing their own kind for resource’s or for places to stay. The cities were hit the hardest, the schools were only safe for a few days.  
  
Now we hide out in the harbors where people use to bring in shipments, we’ve been staying here for a week now. Things have been pretty calm, it’s just us now. Aside from a few encounters here and there.  We haven’t heard from any of our other friends or family, we can only hope they're okay. And keep going.

 

Back at the base the group were able to breath again, they had survived another day.   
  
“Ruby! Dinners ready, turns out Blake is a better cook than Weiss.” Yang teasingly said.

Ruby commented.“To think we lost a hideout for no reason…”

Blake gave a smile that could have easily been seen as a smirk, going back in the kitchen she began grabbing plates.

“oh! Really? Well at least I'm trying.” Weiss began to pout as she pushed yang out the way and headed into the kitchen.   
  
“sure you are ...”  
  
Watching her friends interact reminded her that there was still hope. Even in times like this.  Smiling she put down her pen down and closed her book. “Save some food for me!”

"Not if you don't hurry." Yang yelled back. 

  
  
Heavy footsteps pounded along the dirt path, as the trees around them became a blur. “Oscar we must keep running! We must hurry!” The man’s was clearly exhausted but the fear of being caught was bigger.  
  
“yes… I’m trying!” It was hard to talk when the only thing you wanted to do was scream. Turning behind him he saw them, their crimson eyes and lust for the living. It was terrifying. “We should have just stayed at a house Ozpin!”  
  
He felt his legs give out just as strong arms hoist him up, “I won’t let you die here. It was my promise to your aunt. Trust me.” Dropping a crystal like dust on the ground behind him an explosion went off seconds upon impact. The neighboring trees came down and a few of  their undead pursuers were halted, the rest were crushed by the falling trees. “we shouldn’t be far..”  
  
Oscar in an exhausted voice replied, “yeah..”

 

The sun now kissed the tree line bringing their shadows in front of them. The countryside was quiet again as the two continued their journey, but at a little of a slower pace. They passed by abandon barns, houses and stores. How much had the outbreak taken? How many lives had it claimed?

 

Oscar and Ozpin had crossed a good distance and it wasn't till Oscar started fidgeting that's when Ozpin remembered he was carrying him. Placing him on the ground he began surveying around them, “The train station shouldn't be too far we need to move or we'll be lost in the dark.”

“Wait why would we wanna go towards civilization? They'll be more zombies around.” Oscar tried to hide the fear in his voice but he couldn't hide the look on his face.

“Unfortunately that's a chance we need to take, if we're quiet we should be able to slip onto a train.”

“What about power?”

“I know I thing or two about machines, and they normally have a backup battery. Dust tends to take awhile to go bad, plus it makes for good explosion should the need arise.” Putting his cane in the needed direction the two picked up their pace.

Along the way they ran into stragglers, zombies who roamed around aimlessly. Oscar was visibly shaking. Ozpin placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled, as he guided them away. “It’'ll be alright, the only reason those zombies were chasing us earlier. Is because they feel fear, despair, loss. It's what drives them, they are drawn to these emotions and together they can take down a whole city. Or even a whole nation.”

Oscar gulped.

“But we don't know if the other nations have been infected or how far the virus spread. We just know the virus was spread by a company that was over the medical field..”

“Yeah it was a medicine to help with depression, my aunt was taking it and everything was fine. But it's when the company gained a new sponsor that's when I started noticing changes in her…” Rubbing his bandaged neck he pulled his collar up.

“It never gets easy loosing people but what you can do for them is to keep moving forward. We owe that to them."

“Right.”

“Now let's keep moving, we want to beat the setting sun.” Tugging on his bag he twirled his cane and the two picked up the their pace.

 

In a lab far on the coast of Vale. A women wearing black heels, with matching dress carved with red and orange flames markings. Watched from a balcony as men and women in white and black lab coats worked at their stations. Large test tubes touched the ceiling, the tubes contained a gold liquid.

Tapping her heel on the ground she grinned. Her reflection bouncing off the glass window in front of her. “It's all going according to plan..no doubt she'll be pleased with this. Then I'll get what I really wanted. ”

A man sporting a fancy hat and smoking a cigar walked up to her, his grin was equally sinister “We've covered a good amount of Vale, and with the communication tower down the other kingdoms. They'll be completely in the dark when we launch phase two.”

“Excellent, once this next batch is ready we'll be set. We have a whole world to touch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii this was something that started off as a drabble but I found myself wanting to explore it alittle more.  
> Hope you guys like


End file.
